


Y el ganador es...

by Yusunaby



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusunaby/pseuds/Yusunaby
Summary: ShibuyaLabs lanza una convocatoria para ganar un recorrido privado a su casa, tal vez, una de las peores decisiones que haya tomado en su vida, quizás no. ¿Quién sale ganando?ShibuyaLabs y Grinder Morty son personajes de @Tanuki_Space.Rick y Morty es de adult swim.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Y el ganador es...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanuki_mapache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanuki_mapache/gifts).



Ya lo sabía.

_Pero quiso comprobarlo._

Tomó la salchicha entre sus grasosos dedos y desapareció la mitad de un sólo bocado. Efectivamente, el amargo sabor de la descomposición le invadió la boca, y sólo atinó a escupir los restos sobre el escritorio, manchando la mano del Contador en el proceso. La víctima se sintió desorbitado, inhabilitado a comprender el por qué su compañero no entendía advertencias y continuaba actuando como si su sentido común se hubiese tomado unas vacaciones permanentes.

—Ay, sí estaba podrida— se quejó el Editor, finalmente tirando el resto de la merienda sobre el suelo de la pulcra oficina de su amigo —Dame del tuyo.

El hombre calvo suspiró, encarándolo con más preocupación que enojo, y concediéndole su sandwich de mantequilla de maní orgánico y mermelada casera. El Editor se lo arrebató de las manos y lo miró con una mueca parecida al asco, para después volverse a sumergir en su laptop. Cerró las pestañas que tenía abiertas con las correcciones que estaba trabajando y se dirigió a su sitio preferido para ver videos. MortigráficoXXX.

—No traje audífonos, calvitrónix, espero que no te moleste— apenas los gemidos comenzaron a salir de su computadora portátil, y Contador ya tenía un rosario en las manos y mil plegarias en su labios.

—¿E-E-Estás loloco? P-Pusblisher p-podría entrar en en cualquier mmomento— le rezó a su mejor santo para no invocarlo, aunque las cámaras de seguridad estaban activadas en todo momento —Y-Ya sabes lo-lo mucho que o-odia que-

—Ash, no aguantas nada, sólo dí que este video no te gustó, pondré otro y ya— rodó los ojos, concretando su mueca de fastidio —¿Para qué tanto drama?

—¡Nomásp-p-p-porno! T-Tenemos que t-t-trabajar.

Contador intentó golpear con fuerza su escritorio, pero sólo consiguió lastimarse la muñeca y embarrarse de mantequilla de maní, que sólo sabría un omnisciente cuándo y cómo llegó ahí. Editor rodó los ojos, fastidiado, incapaz de recordar por qué estaba en esa oficina y no en la privacidad de la suya. Iba regresar a revisar el PDF abierto, pero una notificación de Ricktube secuestró los pocos segundos de cordura que consiguió.

Era ShibuyaLabs, por excelencia. Su canal favorito últimamente, aunque rara vez entendía lo que estaba pasando y sólo lo miraba porque no encontraba nada más excitante que nuevos Mortys modificados y no los mismos aburridos de siempre (con excepción del póster del Morty desnudo en su cuarto y el muñequito nerd del escritor). Abrió el video, precisamente a tiempo para que su compañero saliera a lavarse las manos. Conectando automáticamente su mano a su entrepierna.

Encontró entonces, la oportunidad más grande que hubiera tenido desde la promoción de salchichas baratas de esa misma mañana; el video era una invitación a un concurso para ganarse un tour por la casa y mansión de la celebridad en pantalla, lo único que tenía que hacer era suscribirse y comentar ‘Yo participo’; y dentro de unos días el ganador sería anunciado por medio de inteligencia artificial. Al azar. Editor se rascó la cabeza confundido, escribiendo ‘LENTRO’ en lugar de lo requerido, pero consiguiendo acceder a la rifa de igual manera.

...

...

...

Fue una tarde, mientras revisaba sin permiso la cartera de clientes de su jefe, buscando alguno que tuviera un Morty agraciado en su foto de perfil; únicamente para pasar el rato. No podía ser mejor su suerte. El golpe de suerte cayó directo en él, y una perpetua sonrisa se construyó en su rostro. Leyó una y otra vez las palabras en tinta roja sobre su ordenador, y no cambiaba la frase. Él era el ganador. Incluso le pidió ayuda al director de la editorial para corroborar el mensaje, pero este sólo le arrojó un cartucho de tóner vacío a la cabeza, al enterarse que estuvo fisgoneando entre sus cosas.

De esta manera, después de algún tiempo fiado que no pudo precisar, tomó una ducha y se puso ropa limpia, trató de peinarse también, asumiendo con toda la calma que los Mortys de ese lugar se pondrían locos al ver a alguien tan remilgado y apuesto cómo él. Olvidó cepillar sus dientes, pero era un detalle que seguramente nadie notaría. Ni soportaría.

Estaba listo.

El portal verde frente a él, también.

Dicen que compartir datos personales en Internet es malo, y lo es, para Ricks despistados y Morty poco entrenados. Para una estrella tan conocida como Shibuya, el hecho de que todos en el multiverso conocieran -y llegaran a envidiar- su hogar, era una cuestión de entretenimiento. Así que recibió con los brazos abiertos y una no tan perdida sonrisa a su invitado, quién, con tal sólo cruzar el portal, ya estaba barriendo el lugar con los ojos. Sin una mueca de impresión en ellos.

—Saludos, querido _buurph_ fan. Felicidades por ganar el concurso, verás, mi cas-

—¿Dónde están las putas?

—¿D-Disculpa?

Shibuya dejó caer un poco de su entusiasmo, extrañado ante una petición tan fuerte en un momento tan crucial como la presentación. Le costó una gran parte de su credibilidad ver cómo el hombre de traje naranja se acercaba a su jardín con toda confianza, observando los pequeños Mortys tipo planta que miraban con extrañeza al invitado de su amo.

—Ay que lindas verduras ¿Las riegas con semen?

—¡¿Qué?!— Shibuya caminó hasta él, tropezándose con su propia risa en el camino —Claro que no, son mi exquisita colección de- ¿q-qué demonios haces?

Editor tenía sus manos en una de las cabezas de los Mortys, girándola de un lado a otro y mirándola aburrido.

—¿Tu pene cabe en esta boca? Homeboy, lo siento mucho por ti.

Un golpe en su mano y soltó de manera violenta la planta, para concentrarse en sobarse el dorso y mirar con infinita consternación a quien le había propiciado el golpe. Era un pequeño Morty bastante magullado y de cabello morado, y le estaba gruñendo con bastante ira. Editor sonrió al verle, como un niño que ve bastante televisión y luego recibe una fiesta con sus personajes favoritos.

—¡Ay, este es de mis favoritos!— y Grinder estuvo a punto de sacarle los pulmones a golpes, porque nadie tocaba su jardín, y mucho menos, decían semejante atrocidad sobre su jefe; pero que un completo extraño se refiriera a él cómo su favorito era algo nuevo ¿Lo habrían vendido?

—Por favor— indicó el anfitrión, colando su mano en el hombro del Editor y señalando la puerta de entrada —Te agradezco que no toques a ninguno de mis niños. Este tour es meramente-

—¿Orgía secreta al final?

—CARAJO ¡Déjame terminar una oración!— Shibuya parpadeó dos veces, ido de su propia rabieta —No, no hay ninguna orgía al final, es sólo un recorrido por mi casa, mi sencillo y cómodo hogar. Pero si tienes suerte, puedo enseñarte los nuevos Mortys en los que estoy trabajando.

—Que chido— el ganador se rascó la cabeza, sentándose en el sofá —¿Y qué vamos a comer o qué?

No podía ser cierto, no quería que lo fuera, más bien. O ese sujeto era una broma gastada por sus mejores amigos, o acababa de encontrar al idiota más grande del universo; sólo sus dedos amasando su frente pudieron darle tregua al dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba, y el paseo prometía durar hasta la noche. Encontró un poco de paciencia en clavarle sus afiladas uñas en el hombro del único Morty testigo de su sufrimiento.

—Supongo que podemos compartir unos tragos al final, si te parece.

—Nah, no me gusta tomar, pero si tienes chocomilk de uva, te lo acepto.

—... ¿No tengo?— Shibuya pareció pensarlo bastante —Cómo sea, este planeta es 95% agua, la única superficie que estás viendo tiene al menos el cuádruple de pisos debajo del mar, tengo secciones para cada necesidad y te encantará ver todas las criaturas que nadan en mis aguas, cada una de ellas es diferente y las he ido recolectando en mis viajes.

—¿Hay Mortys desnudos en el agua?

—Claro que no, no sobrevivirían a las bestias.

—¿Entonces para qué me vas a enseñar el mar?

—Por que se supone a que a eso viniste, a ver mi casa, a _buurph_ conocerla— Shibuya sintió que debería estar explotando de furia, pero lejos de eso, se encontraba realmente frustrado por su invitado —Ugh, está bien, puede que veamos a algunos de mis Mortys en el recorrido; pero SIN TOCARLOS.

—Pues te miro algo lento, eh— por detrás del sillón, Grinder se asomó con un bate de béisbol, listo para terminar de licuar el cerebro del Editor —Quiero ir al cuarto de los Mortys.

—¿E-el cuarto de los Mortys? ¿El albergue de almacenamiento?— Shibuya le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al chico de chaleco negro, que bastó y sobró para asustarlo cómo cachorro primerizo, sólo permaneció quieto después de eso —Es muy privada, además está en el último piso y no creo poder enseñártela por los acuerdos de confidencialidad que tengo con mis colegas... Oye, pides mucho para ser tan _buurph_ tonto. ¿Cómo sé que no eres un espía activista jugando a ser un fan?

—¿Albergue de almacenamiento? ¿Así le llaman al cuarto de las pajas? Cielos, que formal, yo le hubiera puesto ‘teibol del degenere’ o algo sexy.

—...No, ningún espía puede sostener tanto una jugada como esta— se consoló el cirujano, casi rindiéndose ante esas palabras; hubiera preferido un poco de acción a más incoherencias como esas.

—Mira, ya, vamos a dónde quieras pero ya llévame de aquí o me pondré a ver la tele— Editor se levantó del sillón, girándose para estirarse y fue allí cuando vio un tímido Mermaid Morty dentro de un estanque, a unos metros atrás de él —¡La sirenita! Ay no, mejor me quedo aquí un rato...

Shibuya lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló hasta el elevador, hirviendo porque creyó ver que el invitado se acarició la entrepierna al ver a su príncipe marino. Ya en el elevador lo soltó y recuperó su semblante y sonrisa calmada al ver el vidrio reflejar el imponente océano del que tanto estaba orgulloso; se giró recuperado, hablando nuevamente con calma.

—El mar es un misterio ¿no lo crees? Es una suerte que nosotros podamos interferir en él. Hundiendo y reformando su ecosistema a nuestro antojo. Cambiando las cadenas alimenticias de la fauna, agregando brillo a los corales, jugando aquí y allá hasta que la maqueta que formaste no sepa cómo llamarte, sino Dios... No hay un sentimiento más placentero que crear. Diseñar la vida a tu antojo.

—Simón, una vez no le bajé al baño y al día siguiente había una cucaracha muerta en el agua del retrete— un olor fétido se coló en el elevador, Shibuya tuvo que presionar el botón de emergencia —Ay perdón, se me salió uno.

—Ught, amigo qué asco— tosió el anfitrión al salir del estrecho cubículo, su invitado detrás de él aireando sus pantalones con naturalidad —Ve a ver a un médico, esa peste no es normal.

—¿Ver a un médico? Creí que venía a ver tu casa.

Shibuya tuvo que ignorar sus palabras, no estaría dispuesto a intercambiar su salud mental por un par de visitas más en un canal _que no las necesitaba_ ; cuando se sintió recuperado, se encontró a sí mismo en el cuarto principal de operaciones y quirógrafo, y al hombre de traje naranja acostado en la camilla, tratando de encender el monitor de pulso cardíaco.

—¿Cómo ves porno aquí? Que cuarto sexual tan raro ¿No está todo muy... — el alguna vez deportista, se tomó un momento para inspeccionar la habitación, estaba impecable, y si no fuera porque salieron de emergencia del elevador, seguramente habrían ingresado primero a una zona especial para desinfectarse de los agentes contaminantes del exterior —¿Quién te crees? _¿Rickory House?_

—Oh, por favor, baja de ahí, eso no es una tele; y esto no es un cuarto sexual, es mi labora-¿Si quiera haz visto mis vídeos alguna vez?— inquirió mientras los bellos de su nuca se rizaban, el hombre, por un milagro que nadie entendió, obedeció y bajó de la camilla.

—Obvio, mi favorito es la abeja; ¿pero cómo produce miel?

—¡Oh vaya! Algo de que hablar, comenzaba a creer que tendría que matarte— tomó de los hombros al Editor y lo guió de nuevo al elevador, limpio y aromatizado otra vez —No, querido, no hace miel... o es casi imposible de beber, al menos. Pero sí produce una vibración que es un deleite, y te ayuda a sacar tu propia miel; ya sabes.

—¡Me convierte en un Rick abeja que da miel!— los pisos avanzaron, llegaron a un corredor de vidrio con varias habitaciones a los costados y una gran puerta al final —¿Me pica y me crecen alas o cómo funciona?

El propietario suspiró derrotado, porque así pasaron las siguientes horas entre charlas cortadas y comentarios fuera de contexto que desarmaban todas sus respuestas. La tortura de los Mortys de medía con gritos y llantos. La suya, con el número de preguntas absurdas que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contestar.

Quizá, si el destino sabía toda la malicia que escondía y todo el daño que había causado a los pobres niños, le estaba cobrando con ese tipo. Es que nunca se dio cuenta, pero cada que decidía terminar su experimento y arrepentirse de una idea tan simple como llevar un fanático a conocer más sobre él; el Editor terminaba diciendo una suerte de locura que apaciguaba su carácter y lo alentaba a continuar.

Una pesadilla.

Pero al menos de los sueños puedes despertar.

Cuando regresaron a la parte que era una casa normal, Shibuya no tuvo más remedio que dirigirse sediento al bar, porque quizás estando ebrio, olvidaría la más asquerosa e incomprensible experiencia de su vida, y porque así, estando alcoholizado, no le tomaría más importancia a la falta de raciocino de su invitado. Y le sirvió también licor a él, porque la mezcla leche y las uvas eran algo que no podía permitir en su instancia.

Controlando su sonrisa, vació algunas tabletas de colores sobre la bebida del otro, para hacerla ver efervescente y fresca. Ya drogado, igual y sus riñones valían algo en el mercado negro de órganos Rick, aunque, por el estilo de vida que figuró que tendría, sería más fácil cambiarlos por algún cómic que venderlos. En los sillones vacíos del bar, Shibuya le extendió la bebida y luego se sentó en el sillón individual de enfrente, cansado.

—Ya era hora, homeboy, tanta agua en esta casa y yo muriéndome de sed— _gracias_ , hubiera dicho cualquiera. El de conjunto naranja bebió el líquido en su totalidad —Ay que buena estaba, habrías de darme otro. Porfis.

Shibuya tronó los dedos y el segundo trago fue preparado por Grinder, quién había estado espiando el trayecto entero por algunos orificios de la casa, y cuyo máximo deseo era que ese extraño individuo se fuera para nunca volver. Más por miedo a sus locuras, que por coraje contra lo que decía. Y así fueron tomando más, en un silencio absurdo que sólo era interrumpido por los sonidos guturales innecesariamente grotescos del Editor, quien en varias ocasiones incluso le pidió al Morty traumatizado que escupiera en sus bebidas.

El cirujano sintió su cuerpo relajado y su mente un poco desfasada de la realidad, había estado dándole la vuelta a los minutos del reloj hasta que el invitado se cansara de estar ahí y pidiera irse a su casa, lo cual, podía garantizar que sería en menos de un par de segundos. Pero los comentarios sin sentido, extrañamente, habían dejado de flotar en el aire. No, desafortunadamente no había muerto de sobredosis.

Sólo estaba allí sentado.

Con la mirada fijamente perdida en Shibuya, y no en el Morty.

Por enésima vez en el día, el dueño de la casa se sintió incómodo ante la presencia del invitado ganador, pero esta vez, la seriedad en la cara del hombre lo estaba amenazando. Se sentó correctamente antes de seguir su juego y mirarlo también. Grinder sólo miraba de uno a otro, sin comprender.

—Gastaste demasiado en ese vidrio, el acrílico es _buurph_ más resistente.

El anfitrión ladeó la cabeza, perdido de nuevo pero encontrando una última respuesta en el baúl de las preguntas perdidas.

—No es vidrio, es un material que yo mismo diseñé, está hecho para-

—Preservar la carne en buen estado, y aislar las partículas de casa especie para que la microbiana de uno no afecte al otro, ya sé, sí me dí cuenta ¿Crees que estoy hablando de tu tubo de ensayo para las partes no usadas de tus Mortys? Por favor— hizo un ademán con la mano, dejando la copa en la mesa de centro y llevando ambas manos atrás de su nuca —Me refiero al trigésimo tercer vídeo que subiste, minuto 32. Estabas poniendo la médula osea en un contenedor de vidrio, pero una pieza se te resbaló y luego no ensambló correctamente. El acrílico hubiera sido _buurph_ mejor...

—No tengo idea de que me estás hablando— Shibuya sintió una gota de sudor frío recorrer su frente, recordando eventualmente un experimento que ensambló hace un tiempo atrás, pero extrañamente tenía problemas al caminar, no creyó que esa pequeña caída de su mano al contenedor fuera a afectarle, no le importó, más bien —Ah sí, pobre muchacho, se queja mucho pero sí camina. Gracias por el consejo... creo.

—Oh no, gracias a ti por tu excelente atribución a la cirugía artesanal, nadie lo entiende— concluyó pensativo, comenzando a mover su pierna izquierda a manera de tic, anticipando sus siguientes palabras —Sabes yo no... suelo decir estas cosas pero, realmente eres un excelente diseñador, imposible que sea tu pasatiempo. Tienes las pinzas en control, me gusta eso de ti. Es difícil encontrar alguien que también sepa _buurph_ tanto sobre la anatomía de esos pequeños salvajes— miró a Grinder de reojo —Y que además le saque un buen provecho. Me agradas.

—¿Gracias?— Shibuya miró su propio vaso con bebida, preguntándose qué cosa le había dado a su huésped para hacerlo hablar así.

—Es más, si me lo permites, quisiera darte algo— abrió su chaqueta y sacó la pistola de portales de Shibuya, exclusiva de él y fácil de reconocer por las raspaduras a un costado que pintaban su maltrato. Antes de poder reclamar, o siquiera preguntar en qué momento la tomó, el sujeto se deslizó hacia el portal y desapareció dejando el sueño lúcido de su presencia a medio terminar.

Por algunos minutos.

Shibuya ya estaba dando la orden de rastrearlo hasta su dimensión, hasta que un nuevo portal se abrió en frente de sus ojos, quizás más amarillo e insalubre que el verde habitual. De él salió el Editor, tambaleándose por la ebriedad pero logrando sostenerse de pie, recargando su peso en una sola pierna. Junto a él una pequeña figura que también luchaba por sostenerse de pie.

—Este es mi pequeño _buurph_ secreto— Editor acarició al chico de piel morada, que dirigía sus pares de ojos con miedo de un lado a otro, limitado tanto en palabras cómo en movilidad, incluso su esperanza parecía estar calcinada —Trabajo en él cada que me acuerdo que existe, pero creo que contigo estará mejor. _Buurph_ estará mejor.

Shibuya lo miró anonadado, era la primera vez que veía un Morty como ese y seguramente fue amor a primera vista. No sólo porque el chico era único y de una especie exótica o porque sus modificaciones lo hacían ver sumiso y gentil; sino porque además, tenía un pequeño traje revelador que combinaba con los botones cosidos a su pecho. Además de los implantes en sus talones, que lo hacían ver más alto que los demás.

_Era perfecto._

Era perfecto y había llegado a él a manera de un retorcido premio.

**Él** , había sido el ganador.

—Sentí que lo que le hacía falta a tu casa era un botones, ¿sabes? Alguien que te de la bienvenida, si vas a presumirle a medio mundo que te compraste un planeta con el dinero de sus nietos vendidos en el mercado negro... mínimo que los atiendan bien— Editor le extendió la cuerda que sujetaba a la criatura ante las manos de Shibuya y este se agachó para saludarlo; Grinder miraba la escena horrorizado, detrás de la barra—Yo no puedo _Buurph_ cuidarlo, si me acordara de dónde lo guardo estando en mis 5 sentidos posiblemente lo terminaría cambiando por un paquete de preservativos.

—Es hermoso, ¡Me encanta!— sonrió Shibuya mientras inspeccionaba los terminados del chico, parecía ser que habían abierto heridas en él y luego insertado los botones, así, para cuando la herida se cerrara, se incrustaran en su piel de manera permanente —¿Cómo se llama?

—Trover— Editor le abrió la boca del zipper violentamente, dejando escapar un quejido retenido por el menor —Saluda, pequeño bastardo, él es tu nuevo Maestro.

Pero el Morty estaba tan asustado como Shibuya impresionado, simplemente atinó a alzar uno de sus muñones a manera de saludo, sonriendo con ambas caras en su rostro. Editor se rascó el cuello aburrido, abriendo otro portal y entregándole la pistola a su propietario. Shibuya se incorporó y le sonrió sabiendo que sería la despedida del día más loco que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Y vaya que había vivido cosas locas.

—Gracias de nuevo, homeboy, no olvides que eres un artista genial y no dejes nunca de crear nuevos experimentos— Editor puso dos dedos en su frente y luego los retiró como despedida.  
  
—Tenlo por seguro, ¡Y cuidaré bien de este pequeño!— Shibuya le agradeció nuevamente, una vez el portal de había cernido sobre sí.

...

...

...

**_**ShibuyaLabs** _ ** _ha subido un nuevo video_ _ ¡Chécalo aquí!_

__

****‘’Me regalaron un Trover Morty** ** **_**y esto es lo que pasa cuando lo castigo...’’** _ **

**__ **

Comentarios:

****Fuckinator3000:**** _Homeboy esa.perra está bn qulera, se los ubieras regresado, espero q al menos tenga 1 ano para cada carita desas, yolo ubiera echo ací. Komo sea luego nos bemos,_ _a diós_ _._ _U_ _n.laic._

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el paquete completo, ¡Ahora sí vale la pena! xD  
> Primero que todo, perdón por atreverme a tomar un personaje tuyo, segundo, me tenía que atrever, porque no puedo hacer cómics, y espero que te haya gustado un poquito esta comedia dramática. ¡Un abracito! owoU


End file.
